eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinnie Monks
Vinnie Monks made his first appearance on 8 October 2007. He is portrayed by Bobby Davro. Storylines Vinnie is first seen in Walford after he knocks over Shirley Carter with his car when she is on her way to court. Vinnie offers to take her to hospital but she wants to be in court for her son, Deano Wicks. Vinnie goes with her and then takes Shirley to hospital and later offers a lift home along with Shirley's friend, Heather Trott. When they get home, Vinnie gives his phone number and address to Shirley and tells her to telephone him if she needs anything. Shirley pretends to be more injured than she really is, telling Heather, "where there's blame, there's a claim". Vinnie goes on to work Shirley's shift at The Queen Victoria pub, so she can get her normal wages even though she is unable to work due to a neck injury, but Vinnie withholds her wages unless she agrees to go on a date with him. Shirley refuses, but Vinnie gives her the money anyway along with his phone number. He turns up again a few weeks later when Heather phones him and, although Shirley isn't impressed at first, he wins her over with a bottle of wine and they go on a date. It is later revealed that Vinnie has a daughter named Hayley, although Heather thinks Vinnie is having an affair when she hears him talking to her on the phone. Shirley breaks up with Vinnie but they decide to get back together. Vinnie waits for Shirley at the underground station but her watch breaks and she turns up late, and he had got on the train before she arrived. He returns in April 2008 as he realises that he is in love with Shirley. He spends all his money on a deposit on a flat in Walford and begs Shirley to move in with him, forcing her to choose between him and current love interest Phil Mitchell. When Phil shows no inclination of taking things further, a reluctant Shirley agrees to Vinnie's proposal and they begin living together. Over the next few months, Vinnie gets a job as a taxi driver at the firm run by Pat Evans and helps organise a Best of British day at the pub when Shirley is left in charge. Despite all this, however, things begin to deteriorate in his relationship with Shirley. Over the next few months, Shirley finds herself more in love with Phil and less in love with Vinnie. She spends less time with him, constantly going clubbing with Heather, and when Vinnie tries to be romantic by booking them a holiday, Shirley retaliates by taking Heather in his place. After she forgets his birthday, Vinnie finally confronts her, resulting in Shirley revealing her true feelings for Phil. This leads to the end of their romance as Vinnie throws Shirley out of the flat, making her homeless. He later relents and gives her the keys to the flat, moving in instead with his mates Garry Hobbs and Minty Peterson. The following month, Vinnie returns from a holiday with Garry and Minty to find that his son Callum Monks has arrived in Walford and is squatting in their flat. During their conversation, it is revealed that Vinnie had lost touch with Callum over the years due to his extramarital affair which caused the breakdown of his marriage to Callum's mother. Father and son put their differences behind them and Vinnie allows Callum to stay. Vinnie soon begins to feel that his life in Walford is pointless, so when an old friend offers him the chance to travel across the world in a vintage car, he immediately accepts the offer. Seeing that his ex-girlfriend Shirley is now down on her luck as Phil has a new girlfriend, Suzy Branning, he invites Shirley to come along with him. The couple rekindle their relationship and make their exit from Walford on 1 December 2008. However, prior to them leaving, Vinnie learns that the night before Phil and Shirley had had a one-night stand. With this thought weighing him down Vinnie stops the car just outside Walford and tells Shirley to return to Albert Square as by staying with him she'd only be settling for second best. As Shirley makes her way back home, Vinnie is last seen driving off alone to catch a ferry to France. On 6 March 2009, before departing for good from the Square, Callum mentions that he is on his way to visit Vinnie. It is then revealed that Vinnie and Callum are living in Southend. In January 2012, Shirley contacts him after Phil is imprisoned and he agrees to send some work to the Arches. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Taxi Drivers Category:2007 Arrivals Category:2008 Departures